


You Work Too Hard

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean and Sam are on a hunt and doing more research than necessary. Then Sam left the two of you alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Work Too Hard

You sat at the computer typing furiously trying to get any type of clue of what was taking the people in town. Your foot was tapping quickly and you were opening and closing tabs left and right.

Suddenly you heard Dean speak up. “Look at you, Y/N, sitting in front of the computer. Why don’t you just come and lay on the bed with me?”

You stopped scrolling through a page on demons and turned around to look at him, “Dean. This is important. People are gone and we need to find them.”

"It’s 1 AM. Come on you need to have some amount of sleep of you wanna be helpful finding them." Dean got off the bed and walked up to you.

You quickly turned back to the computer to continue scrolling and speed reading. Dean’s hands landed heavily on your shoulders and he squeezed them. Then slowly began to massage them.

"Dean…" You sighed, goddamn him for distracting you so easily, "Where’s Sam?"

"Mr. Soulless is at a 24 hours café to research on what’s taking people. So that means you can relax."

"It’s just…" You stopped and turned around to face Dean, his hands falling off your shoulder as you did so.

"Just… what?" Dean said as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

"I don’t know, Dean." You stood up and sat next to him, "I guess I’m just stressed."

"Well… Y/N, I know I pretty good cure for that." His voice rumbled and he stood up, "Here, lay down on your stomach."

"Dean, I…"

"Wouldya just do it? I’m trying to help you."

You sighed and did as he told you. He sat on the bed next to you and began to rub your back. Rubbing circles with gentle pressure on your spine, he worked his way down lower and slowly reaching down to your hips.

Dean leaned down over you and whispered, “You’ve worked so hard to help us, Y/N.” he stopped briefly and cupped your ass with one of his hands, “By now, you should know, how I’ve felt about that.”

"Well, you feel one of two possible ways, Dean…" You said rolling over and facing him, sitting up and looking him in the eyes, "One… You feel angry that Sam would allow such a fragile thing to be a hunter with him or two… You feel so amazed and aroused by the fact that I can hunt and kill so well that you can’t take your eyes off me."  
Dean’s eyebrows raised and he smirked at you, “I’m aroused, huh? And I… can’t take my eyes off of you?”

"I didn’t think I stuttered." You mumbled, as you moved your face closer to Deans’ and bit your lip.

Dean looked from your eyes, to your mouth. Then, in one fluid motion, he closed the gap between the two of you. Gently, he pressed his lips to yours and pushed you backward so his body was above yours.

Your kissing became hungrier as he ran his hands underneath your shirt. You rolled your body into his touch and smiled in the kiss.

"I’ve needed to do this for a while." Dean mumbled against your lips, and then smirked down at you, "And I know you’ve needed this too."

"Dean, you don’t know how much of an understatement that is…" You spoke as you pulled his body closer to yours. Dean began to trail light gentle kisses across your collar bone, you huffed out a throaty moan, “Dean…”

You pushed up on his body making his sit up, so you both could rip off the shirts you were wearing. Moving more, you pushed Dean so he was the one laying on the bed. You kissed his chest and moved slowly down to the top of his pants. His breath hitched as you began unbuttoning his jeans. As you pulled them off you could feel him eyeing you.

You crawled back up to kiss him. He quickly unclasped your bra and threw it on the floor. Still kissing you he brought strong hands up and gently caressed your breasts. He toyed with your nipples making you lightly moan. You pressed your pelvis into his and he rutted against you. You moved your mouth away from his and bit his collar bones playfully and moved lower until your face was only inches away from his growing erection.

You pulled off his boxers, letting him free as he looked at you with lidded eyes. Your eyes locked with his as you wrapped your hand around him and began pumping slowly. He let his head fall back and huffed out a frustrated breath. You took the hint he gave you and licked a line up from the base to tip of his cock.

He groaned and you took him into your mouth. Loving the foreign taste of him, you moaned around him and took him farther in. You bobbed your head and pumped what you couldn’t get into your mouth.

Dean’s breathing was ragged as he ran rough fingers through your hair and pulled you off of him. You looked at him with swollen lips and a confused expression. He pulled you up to kiss him as he sat up.

He kissed you roughly and you wrapped your legs around him. Sitting up like this you could more distinctly feel his heart beating. His arms around you flexing to pull you in closer, he moved one of his hands down to lightly run his fingers over your opening.

You moaned into his mouth and you could feel him smirk. Dean’s gentle fingers slowly entered you. He moved his fingers slowly and you tried to grind down on them. He went faster and you groaned begging for him. Dean took his finger out and put his hands on your hips, lifting you and sinking you down onto his length.

How thick he was surprised you, letting a shout rip from your throat. He kissed you gently and moved his hips slowly, letting you relax around him. You gripped his short hair and began to ride him.

Twisting your hips around him made him groan against your chest, "Oh fuck, Y/N, just like that."

He bit onto your neck when you cried out when you hit that perfect spot. You felt one of his hands move down your body, trailing over your stomach.

The simple touch of him was driving you wild. His usually strong hands were gentle and loving as they traveled your body. He pulled your face to his and kissed you hungrily. As he did you wanted to scream out in pleasure as you reached your climax. After catching your breath, you kissed his neck moaning, sending vibrations into his skin.

"I’m, God, I’m…" Dean pushed his head against your shoulder with a strained groan. His breathing became harsh and his hips stuttered as he pulled you off of him. He basked in the glow of his finish and placed you both down onto the bed.

The two of you lay in silence and exhaustion, your eyes closed as you began to drift off to sleep. Dean was running soft hands through your hair and whispering sweet nothings to you.

But, right when you were just on the edge of sleep, you heard Dean say, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post something here to start off...  
> Tumblr: supernatural-fan-fuck-tions.tumblr.com or hellodean-heycas.tumblr.com


End file.
